


Cuddles and Comfort

by fanoftheimagines



Series: JATP Fics [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Gen, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 18:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanoftheimagines/pseuds/fanoftheimagines
Summary: All you want when you get off work is to cuddle with your boyfriend and sleep.
Relationships: Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms)/Reader
Series: JATP Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214285
Kudos: 7





	Cuddles and Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: Falling asleep on their lap, head in their neck  
> Reader Gender: Gender Neutral  
> A/N: This is my first time writing for Luke or JATP. This is basically just practice, but I thought I'd share with everyone.

Work was busier than normal. It had you running around and dealing with frustrating customers. On your day off, no less. You were going to kill your co-worker for calling off next time you saw them. And damn your boss for making you come in.

By the time you made it to the studio, you were ready to drop. All you wanted was to take a shower, cuddle with your boyfriend, and sleep for a month. You tried not to drag your feet as you approached the doors of the repurposed garage. Exhaustion sat heavy in your bones. Your legs felt like they were going to stop working any second.

The beautiful melody of acoustic guitar greeted you when you slipped inside. Luke was sitting o his black leather couch, playing a random tune on his guitar. Most likely it was for some new song he was working on. His black songbook and a pencil were on the cushion next to him. You dropped your bag, catching his attention.

“Hey.” You whispered tiredly.

“Hey,” he replied, placing his guitar on the floor leaning against the couch, “c’mere.” You gave him a half-hearted smile. He grabbed your hips as you came closer and pulled you onto his lap. Your arms immediately wrapped around his tone middle. The feeling of his body heat quickly melted your tension. You sunk further into him. “Bad day?” He whispered, pressing his forehead to yours.

You hummed and tucked your face into his neck. “Never wanna work again.” You mumbled. Luke laughed. His body shook yours. Your eyes fluttered closed at the gorgeous sound. “’m tired.”

One of his hands moved up to your back. The steady, comforting movement of his hand lulled you further into sleep. “Get some sleep.” He whispered, pressing a kiss to the side of your head. Then, he started to softly sing some song he was working on. The sweet sound of his voice pulled you further under. And you found yourself drifting off in the sweet arms of Luke.

* * *

The studio doors opened and the loud voices of the rest of Sunset Curve filled the room. Reggie laughed at something Alex said before they were quieted with an insistent shush. The three boys turned to the couch.

Luke was sitting on the couch. His back was pressed against it. You were sitting in his lap, leaned against his chest, arms wrapped around his middle, and fast asleep. Alex’s eyebrows quirked up at the sight.

“Not a word.” Luke mouthed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on [my Tumblr account](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/).   
> [Click here](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/post/641870052684185600/if-you-enjoy-my-writing-and-want-to-support-what-i) to find out how to support me.


End file.
